Mahakali
Summary Mahakali is the bearer of the Mantle of Destruction, making her the High King of Destruction. Like the other High Kings, she was formed by Malkuth within the First (Primordial) Reality after he left the Centre, and like the other High Kings was instrumental in the formation of the Second (Fundamental) Reality. Appearance Like the other beings beyond the Realms of Yggdrasil, Mahakali has no "true" form and can shift appearances at will. Mahakali appears. However, her most common form is a masked woman with hair and clothing formed by shadows, or a enormous void in a winged humanoid shape, outlined by stars with galaxies for eyes. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Unknown (it is unlikely she even has a true name). Names given include Mahakali, Shiva and Apep/Apophis. Titles given include the High King of Destruction, the Angel of the End, the Destroyer and the Void Queen, among others. Origin: Monarchverse Gender: Inapplicable. Referred to by female pronouns and is most often portrayed in female form Age: Inapplicable Classification: High King, Mantle-Bearer, Abstract Embodiment of Destruction, Being of the First (Primordial) Reality, Founder of the Second (Fundamental) Reality Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation(can freely create, destroy and alter the layers and planes of the Oak and its Realms and their hierarchies), Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Non-Corporeal, Causality Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Shapeshifting, Invulnerability (Cannot be harmed by any force of destruction, even from beings of Primordial Reality who transcend concepts of destruction, existence and non-existence), Abstract Existence(embodies destruction in all its forms), Immortality (type 10, 4, 8 and 5, can never truly die as long as she is the bearer of the Mantle of Destruction), Nigh-Omnipresence (embodies all destruction and is present for it, even abstract destruction such as broken hearts and dreams), Destruction (including Concept Destruction, Soul Destruction, Time Destruction, Spatial Destruction, and Power Destruction, can even destroy things that transcend the concepts of destruction, existence and non-existence), Negates resistances to Existence Erasure and negates regeneration (even True- Godly, though this is dependent on the difference in their Atzmus levels), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, etc (The Mantle of Destruction confers protection against any of these from a source with less Atzmus), Attack Potency: Outerverse Level '(Transcends the Greater Kings of Yggdrasil by the same degree they transcend the lowest layer of the Realms. Equal in power to the other High Kings) 'Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent '''(is present within any act of destruction, even the abstract), '''Irrelevant otherwise Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse Class Durability: Outerverse Level (equal in power to the other HIgh Kings at full power, cannot be harmed even by the strongest of the Vedrfolnir and the Nidhogg), regeneration, invulnerability and immortality makes her nigh-impossible to truly kill Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Presumable Nigh-Omniscient when awake. Is present in all forms of destruction, even the abstract. Capable of observing all events of any Realm on any plane or layer. Weaknesses: Mantle can theoretically be stolen by one of her bloodline, greatly weakening her. This has never happened in-story however. Notable Abilities: * The End: '''As the bearer of the Mantle of Destruction, Mahakali commands, guides and embodies any act of destruction throughout existence. As a result, she is nigh-immune to any act or force of destruction, even on a level such as that of the Primordial Reality, where the concepts of destruction should not exist. '''Key: Base | Full Power Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Abstract Entities